Second spark of light
by Riku'sgirl19
Summary: The fanfic fanatic PM writers are back! While Ven takes a trip to-who-knows-where he leaves the ones connected to his heart unconscious and finds an old frined. There's Yaoi, and Mpreg so the Rating had to go way up to M and possible further. There's parts where you'll laugh, cry and laugh again...maybe. sequel to First spark of darkness! VanxVen, SoLeon, Akuroku, and more!
1. 3yrs later

This story was co-written between riku'sgirl19 and Vanitas-of-Darkness! please enjoy and review!

* * *

The streets were lined with strings of white, silver, and multicolored lights. Tinsel and wreaths hung from lamp-posts, and a fresh fall of snow littered throughout the town of Raidiant Garden. Christmas had come once again and everyone was busy with decorations and shopping. Two certain brunettes were decorating the restored bailey with lights and garland.

"Should these lights be higher or lower Leon?" the smaller brunette asked turning his spiky-haired head towards his boyfriend.

The said brunette looked from his position by the windows over to the other boy who was stepping off a ladder after adjusting a string of lights by the doors.

"Try just an inch higher Sora," Leon replied.

As soon as Sora turned around, a new voice spoke up from the shadow of the door way...

"You sure he can reach that Leon?"

The voice startled poor Sora who lost his balanc and fell on his back. the keyblade master groaned sorely as he sat up, rubbing his back to lessen the pain. when he looked up, he felt his breath catch as he stared into a pair of familiar aqua-marine eyes and locks of long silver hair...a face he hadn't seen in almost three years since...

"Ri...ku...?" Sora breathed out in a stutter.

"Hey buddy, miss me?" the tall silvertte smiled while trying not laugh...

"RIKU! YOU'RE BACK!" Sora cried as he rushed to his best friend, bawling his eyes out.

The silverette barely kept up on his feet when the brunette threw himself at him.

"Sora i swear...if u get snot on my shirt I'll..."

"WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN YOU ASSHOLE?!"

Both Riku and Leon were stunned silent at their friend's outburst...sure Sora could cuss, but this was taken to a whole other level for him.

"I told u Sora...i wanted to be alone" Riku plainly stated as he got up to his feet with the brunette in tow.

"Yeah i got that part on the day but you've been gone for THREE WHOLE EFFING YEARS! WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU DOING?!"

"I...*sigh* i was searching Sora...and I still cant find her" was all Riku said bowing down his head.

The smaller brunette felt all his anger and bitter feelings wash away at the sound of loss and pain in Riku's voice. he felt ashamed that he had just ranted on his grieving friend and knew he should have acted different. he felt a strong hand on his shoulder and turned to see Leon giving him a look of sorrow...understanding...knowing he would be in the silverette's shoes if he lost the one he loved.

"I'm really sorry Riku...I didn't mean to snap. i was just really scared something had happened to you..."

"Its alright Sora...I should have at least sent a letter or something..."

Sora sighed with a smile...happy that that was put past them. but then something clicked...

"How did you get here?"

"The happy couple...who else," Riku said shrugging his shoulders, "and did you know that Ventus is due in a few weeks? he's hoping it'll come by Christmas!"

"What do ya mean 'due', the brunettes asked..

"You mean...Van didn't...oh hell! He's got some explaining then!"

"What are u talking about Riku?" Sora asked trying to understand his friend.

"Vanitas and Ventus are expecting a baby on Christmas! Ven's a hermaphrodite...meaning he can have a baby!"

Leon's response was utter shock whereas Sora...responded by fainting..

"Just thought you should know..." riku laughed as he walked away to find the others...knowing they'll have questions of their own.


	2. Surprise?

Sora hit the floor and Leon frantically got down to help him up, but due to the shock he lost balance and almost fell on top of him.

"Damn, sorry So- forgot he's unconscious, I can't wake him up when he's asleep cause he's a really heavy sleeper!"

"Yeah, maybe I should've let Vanitas and Ventus tell you guys!" Riku got into thinking position as he spoke. "When he wakes up, how about you guys go find them; Ven would be happy to see you guys. After all he can't get out of the castle without Vanitas being worried and overprotective!"

"G-good idea!" Leon said as he slowly stood up with Sora cradled in his arms.

"I'll let him know when he wakes up!" Leon threw the brunette over his shoulder, walking towards the stairs after he turned around.

"Oh, and Leon?"

"Yeah?" the long haired brunette turned his head to Riku.

"Nice to see Sora and you together!"

"How did yo-"

"I'm pretty good when it comes to seeing things, and you never really liked other people touching you. seeing you touch and hold Sora kinda gave it away, earlier!" Leon's face slightly paled, but went back to its normal color as he thought to himself.

'It does feel nice being touched by this guy, I wonder what he thinks when he's with me!' he raised a brunette brow when Riku turned towards the door.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Huh? Oh I'm gonna go see Zack n Terra at the Coliseum! I haven't gone to see 'em yet!"

"OK... nice seeing you again, kid!"

"I'm not a kid!" Riku quietly growled.

"You're younger than me, your still a kid!"

Riku huffed and walked out. 'Alright, time to try opening a portal' he steadied his breath, closed his eyes and concentrated. He slowly opened them to see a white and silver sphere in front of him. He walked towards it, reaching out his hand to touch it. Nothing happened so Riku curiously walked through, coming out into a sandy area. Riku looked ahead to see two door with massive statue figures above it, crossing blades.

"Looks like the portal worked, now time to find the two fighting fanatics," he gave a throaty laugh.

Riku opened the doors to the arena, seeing Zack's sword and Terra's Keyblade lying on the floor along with an older Zack on top of Terra, still clothed, soon not to be.

Riku cleared his throat, getting their attention. Zack just looked up with a smile, not moving from his position while Terra tried with all his might to get the other off.

"Hey, Riku, what sup?! Haven't seen you in nearly three years!...Oh and don't mind the position we're in!" Zack laughed.

"H-hey, Riku. how have you been?" Terra gave a nervous smile while scratching the back of his head, still trying to push the larger male off.

"Nothing much, just came to say hi, since I haven't been around, I've been learning some new skills in the time I wasn't here, too!" the silverette explained, crossing his arms with a smirk.

"You wanna test them out?" Zack gave an evil smile, standing to full height facing Riku, leaving Terra to give a sigh of relief for not being raped by the ravenette and slowly stand to his full height.


	3. Ornament of memory

another day another chptr. even cuter VanxVen love!

* * *

While Riku battled it out with Zack and Terra,...and Leon...still trying to revive his boyfriend with Aerith's help...Ventus was trying to convince his overprotective husband to let him visit the others.

"You can see them when they come for the Christmas party," Vanitas pointed out as he and Ventus put decorations on the 12ft Christmas tree.

"Van...I love you to death, I know you want to keep me and the baby safe, but I swear...I'm going to go crazy if u keep me locked up in this castle!" the blonde keyblader exclaimed untangling a ball of red tinsel and placing a tan hand on his bulging stomach.

Since the couple found that they were expecting...van went into his protective mode since.

"Look, Ven...I just want you out of harms way...especially since the baby could come any day now...ok?"

Vanitas waited for a response, but when he heard Ventus sniffle, he thought Ven was made at him. But when he turned to look at him, he saw why his beloved was crying... walking over he felt his own eyes water as he looked upon the ornament.  
it was a hand-made frame with a group picture inside of it. there was Organization XIII and three guests in the front...Ventus on the left, Vanitas on the right, and smiling brightly in the middle with her arms around both boys was their dear friend...Sarafina. The picture was taken the year before the tragic fight that took her from their lives forever.

Neither could believe it had been 3yrs since then...and it still struck a raw wound in all their hearts.

"I miss her too love. Why don't you go get some rest and I'll finish what i can here," Vanitas spoke softly as he placed a gentle kiss on the crying blonde's temple.

Ventus took a shaky breath as stood and walked towards their bedroom. little did they know things were yet to unfold on this holiday season...

Vanitas sighed, looking at the photo with sad eyes as he felt a tear run down his cheek.

"Ya know, everyone misses you, right?...Heh, why am I talking to a photo?!" he gave a sad laugh before he felt more tears run down his face.

"Gotta stop crying Vanitas, got a baby on the why and I gotta stay strong for both Ven and the kid!" he sighed again, brushing the tears from his face while sniffling to stop more from coming and closing his eyes as he steadied his breathing.

"Aright, time to finish decorating!" he gave one last look to the photo and turned around to finish the work that needs to be done.

WITH VENTUS

Ventus was sitting on the edge of the bed, holding his stomach and gently running his hand from top to bottom a couple of times with a saddened expression. Since Vanitas' room was moved closer to the living area so Ven could walk there and back with no problem, he could hear everything Vanitas had said and he could hear the sound of sniffling, meaning that the ravenette was crying. Ven moved so he was laying on the bed with his head on the pillow, slowly and gently he turned on his side, still running his hand on his stomach.

'Guess I know what women go through now,' he joked to himself, smiling as he looked down to his bump.

The door slowly opened to reveal the father of Ven's growth with a smile on his face. Vanitas walked in, closing the door behind him and moved over to the bed, sitting on the edge as he began to stroke his stomach. Ven leaned up on an elbow, using his other hand to bring the ravenette's face closer for a deep, passionate kiss.

"I love you, Ven," Vanitas said with closed eyes and foreheads touching.

"I love you, too, Vanitas,"

" ...I ...did a little thinking while finishing off the decorating...I gonna call the guys...Sora, Leon, Roxas, Axel, Zack, Terra, Riku...I'm gonna call 'em to come over and give you some company. It makes it easier for you and you won't have to worry about me being over protective!"

When Vanitas finished explaining, he opened his eyes to see Ven with a beaming smile and so he smiled back. Ven grabbed the back of his head and pulled him into a long, soft kiss.

"Mmm...Vanitas...that...I...thank you..I love you so much, I can't explain how happy I am!"

"Alright, I love you just as much and way more," the ravenette leaned up, pulling out his phone and went over the contact's.

-Good twin (Sora)  
-Scar face guy (Leon)  
-Ven's bad twin (Roxas)  
-Flame head Pyro (Axel)  
-Hyper Pup (Zack)  
-Pup's sex-Toy (Terra)  
-Silver haired Brat (Riku)

"...Pup's sex-Toy? really?" Ven questioned with a raised brow.

"Couldn't think of any other funny nickname for 'em" Vanitas answered, shrugging his shoulders, while clicking text/call on the top contact.

* * *

All the current chptrs are split between me and Vanitas. there will be an up coming chptr that was completely written by Van and i only helped with the editing.

Plz R&R is you like and want fast updates.


	4. Disappearance and Discovery

Here's chptr 4 and things are gonna get interesting! V of D and I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the characters, just the story and the OC's!

* * *

While Vanitas went to make the calls, Ventus laid back down to take a quick nap. Unbeknownst to anyone...a dark figure stood in the shadows, waiting for the ravenette to leave. The humanoid heartless stalked over to the bed and gently lifted the sleeping blonde into it's arms and walked through a portal of darkness.

"What the hell was that?" Xemnas inquired. he was currently working on some file reports that Saix had brought in.

"Everything alright superior? Saix asked in concern.

"Strange feeling of foreboding..." was all that Xemnas replied with a 'dry' tone.

Radiant Garden

"uhn!"

Leon sat up to find his lover waking up from his 'faint-induced' sleep, " you ok?"

"Yeah...where's Riku," he asked as he sat up in their shared bed.

"He went to the collesium. Vanitas just called and wanted us to come keep Ventus company," he answered.

"So...the um...baby thing...?" Sora asked sounding really nervous.

"Yeah...that was real! I still couldn't believe it when Vanitas said it was true," the tall brunette smiled

"Right...ok. Um, give me minute to get ready, ok?" the keyblade master requested shyly.

Leon smiled at the smaller brunette, placing a chaste kiss on his soft lips before walking out of their shared room. Sora ran shakey hand through his spikey hair and calmly walked over to the floor length mirror by the window. Taking a deep breath, he slowly turned to his side, carefully lifting the hem of his shirt...revealing a small bump on his tanned stomach.

"Dammit Ventus! Of all the traits I get from you...YOU had to be a hermaphrodite?!"

Castle:

Vanitas sat on the sofa in the other room, finishing up the call to Terra before leaning back with an exhausted sigh.

"Hey, Ven! I call everyone. Riku said he'd visit anyway! Ven? ...he might be takin' a nap," Vanitas smiled as he thought of Vens sleeping face. he stood up and quietly made his way over to the room and took one step inside before feeling something.

"What's that feeling!?" he whispered to himself before he bursted through the door.

"Ven? Ven! Ventus?! VENTUS?1" he ran to the bed and threw the covers off, ran to the bathroom and swung open the door, ran around the castle for about three and a half hours before he came back to the living area where he slumped down on a sofa with tears running down his face and was in a state of shock as he stared at his hands as he felt his eyes scrunch together with how much tear ran past his cheeks

RADIANT GARDEN

"You ready, Sora?" Leon called from down stairs, after a while he heard foot steps moving and raised a brow as the little brunette poped his head around the coner.

"Yeah, was just looking for something," he nervously laughed, walking into full view as he walked down the stairs, nearly falling at the bottom if it wasn't for Leon having good reflexes.

"Whaa...uh...thanks,"

"It's ok, c'mon, Vanitas said that Ven was really happy when he said he'd call for the group to come visit!" Leon expression suddenly change as his hand past Sora's stomach as he stood him up.

"Yeah, let's go!" Sora smiled and raised a brow when he saw what face Leon was making.

"W-what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Let's go!" he wrapped an arm around Sora's waist, looking down at his stomach every now and then.

COLISEUM

Zack jumped back, avoiding one of Riku's attacks, but turns out Riku had two in mind, one that would push the enemy back and another one after the enemy stopped. Riku lunged forward, narrowly missing Zack's head. The ravenette jumped back again, but tripped a little and one foot went out of the ring, meaning he lost.

"AHHHH, NOOOOO!" he wained, dropping to his knees with his head slumped over.

"Looks like I win...again!" Riku smiled, swinging his Keyblade in cercles. Terra walked over to Zack, putting his hand on his shoulder as he crouched down to the SOLDIER's height and kissed his temple. Zack looked to the brunette with a sad face and look back down. Terra put his hand on his cheek bringing him face to face with the brunette and smiling before pulling him into a deep kiss.

"Remember that we have to visit Vanitas and Ven?" Terra reminded, standing up, pulling Zack with him. said ravenette got his smile back and wrapped his arm around the brunette's waist.

"Yup, alright, let's go!" he called with a hyper dash to the doors.

"Hey, ya'know I can open portals now right?" Riku mentioned.

"And I could open them anyway, right?" Terra also added. Zack stopped and slowly walked back.

"Yeah, I knew that! I was just testing you guys!" he smiled, scratching the back of his neck.

* * *

Well...now what? R&R plz!


	5. Blackout! Do I know you?

Hey everybody! I hope you all had a good wkend! I was busy with catching up on my stories. well...here's the next chptr with a surprise towards the middle! wanna know what it is? read and you'll find out!

* * *

By the time everyone had arrived to the castle...things were all in a buzz, but no one knew exactly what was going on...that is until Sora started to stumble almost bumping into Riku.

"My head feels kinda funny," Sora said, swooning dangerously.

"You ok pal?" Zack asked in concern.

"Something's wrong...Ventus...is..." Sora could finish because he suddenly blacked out.

"SORA!" everyone shouted.

Leon caught the brunette before he could hit the ground; now everyone was on the edge.

"If he passed...out because of Ven..." Roxas started.

"We gotta find Vaintas now!" Terra shouted as they all ran to the castle.

In another dimension...

"Ventus...wake-up," a voice called.

The said blonde felt his heavy lids flutter open to a dim light. He looked around and saw that he was no longer in his and van's bed...but an entirely new room altogether. Taking a deep breath, he carefully climbed out of the bed and walked towards the room door. Placing a hand protectivly over his stomach, he walked out into the sunlight of this unknown world.  
He jumped slightly when a gentle hand was placed on his shoulder. His blue eyes widened at the sight of the dark covered being before him...a face he never would've forgotten...

"Avonia?"

The humanoid heartless gave him a gentle smile, "come...please..." and they walked towards the white-sanded beach.

"Did you bring me here?" Ven asked.

Avonia nodded sadly as she stopped, "but it ws not...my voice...that woke you," she said and pointed towards the waters.

The keyblade master followed her arm and felt his heart stop when he took inthe person before him. A young woman, maybe close to 20, with dark lilac hair and distant cornflower blue eyes was staring out at the seemingly endless blue sea; the bright sunlight danced across her pale skin, giving it a slight angelic glow.

"Sa..sara...sarafina?!" Ventus cried out with tears falling from his eyes.

The said girl straightened and turned towards the blonde in surprise. She stared at him for a minute before giving him the same bright smile he had missed so dearly; she started walking towards the two and ven was about to run to her, but Avonia placed a restraining hand on his arm.

"She..is not...the same as you knew her. Something important...is missing."

He stared at the heartless in confusion as the girl stopped a few feet from them and the blonde looked back her with a tear-stained, tanned face.

"Hi, my name's Xaila, but Avi calls me Sarafina for some reason," she laughed making the blonde's heart clench, " so...who're you? Are you someone I should know?"

Venous slightly gasped in complete shock as her words registered inhis head...she didn't know who he was, which meant she wouldn't remember the others! This was the logical reason as to why she didn't return to them since she had survived. He felt his head spin slightly as he slowly sat on the ground. He felt the Avonia's arms around him as he fell against her shoulder into unconsciousness.

The-World-That-Never-Was Castle...

Leon Picked Sora up brydle-style and started walking fast to the castle doors with the others just in front. once at the door Zack slowly peered inside, seeing nothing and hearing nothing. He pushed the heavy metal away from each other, forcing the doors open and letting the others in first. Leon was the first in, everyone letting him go first to put Sora on a bed or couch. Terra was the last in and as he walked past, Zack wrapped his arm around his shoulders and left the doors to close on their own.

The group walked down the white hall, coming to another massive door, opening it to see Vanitas with his legs curled up against his chest and arms wrapped around them, but his eyes stood out the most, they looked like they had no life in them, just a dull shade of yellow with red ring on the outside, like he'd been crying his heart out just after he had called them.

"Vanitas?" Roxas called quietly, trying not to startle him, but the ravenette didn't move.

He just...stared at the floor in front of him. Roxas saw that there was no movement and walked forward, crouching down at Vanitas's side, putting a hand on his shoulder. His expression didn't seem to change, dull yellow eyes slowly turned to face Roxas, but Vanitas couldn't see anything, darkness surrounded his sight, everything was black. His body was like an empty shell, his mind stuck in his own dark void of power.

INSIDE VANITAS  
Vanitas slowly opened his eyes to see blackness above him. He was lieing down on something solid, moving to stand up as looked around the area. He looked down after noticing something with colour and saw a massive cercle with him on one side and a slightly faded Ven on the other.

"Why is his side of the Heart faded... and mine...bright...where's ...Ven?" he asked himself quietly, walking over to Ven's side and sitting crossed legged on the blonds shoulder, looking down at his face.

* * *

Ok...I'll be honest, Vof D's description of Vanitaskinda scared me. but she's really good at writing in detail! I'll hopefully have another chptr or two up by this wkend, but i'm not making any promises.

Also...we're currently looking for names for the baby! if you guys have any suggestions put it in a review and Vanitas and I will decide what we like best! Your opinions really matter as a reader so don't be shy about yur suggestions!

R&R plz!


	6. Xaila's alive

DIFFERENT DIMENSION  
Ven opened his eyes, feeling insanely weak as he sat up. He was on the same bed as earlier with Avonia and Xaila sitting on a chair next to him.

"Are you feeling well?" Xaila asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine!" he lied.

It felt like apart of him had started to disappear. He put a hand on his stomach and gently ran his hand along the side, smiling as he thought of the black haired idiot that gave him the child.

"Why are you smiling, Ventus?" Avonia questioned, looking at his stomach.

"Huh? oh..uh...I just...never mind...it's nothing!"

"That doesn't look like nothing!" Xaila giggled, pointing at his stomach. "Can I feel?" she queried.

"Y-yeah, Ok!" the girl moved to sit on the edge of the bed and gently placed her hand on his belly, slowly running her hand over the top.

"I felt it kick!"

"We're...expecting it any day now!" Ven sigh with a smile.

"We?" she raised a brow.

"Oh, me and... Vanitas. He's the one that...gave me this child!" he nervously smiled, hoping she would at least remember him, since he was there for most of her life with Xehanort.

"Va...ni..tas...?" she repeated slowly holding the side of her head.

"Yeah...he has spiky black hair and gorgeous golden eyes! Some of our friends call him Sora's evil twin!" Ven laughed lightly hoping that maybe it could jog her memories.

"Sor...a?"

"Yeah! Do you remember now? He and I shared a heart...oh shit! Sora must have blacked! I have to wake him up!"

Avonia helped the blonde into a sitting position and whispered something for him to say through the mind-link. He paled for a second before giving her a quick nod and closed his eyes in concentration.

Inner Ventus...  
Ok...don't mention Sarafina...tell the others to get the memory orbs scattered throughout the worlds...and assure my husband I'm alive and well! Let's just...just hope this works!

Using little strength, he linked minds with Sora...making him his voice.

Back at the castle...  
Leon was sitting in one of the guest rooms with Sora still unconscious in one of the beds. He was getting worried because the smaller brunette had blacked out nearly six hrs ago. He turned at the sound of the door opening and saw Roxas and Axel walk in with a still emotionless ravenette being guided by Terra. The others soon followed in closing the door.

"Anything?" Roxas asked pointing to his Somebody.

"No...and I'm getting worried. What does this mean?!"

No one gave him an answer and failed to notice that there was a small light emitting from the sleeping brunette's chest.


	7. Possession and Sora'sWHAT!

Leon looked back over to the unconscious Sora, his face turning to surprise as the little brunette's eyes opened; they seemed to be a lighter blue, like Ventus's.

"S-Sora..." Leon slowly stood, walking over to the bed and putting a hand on the boys back as the brunette got up in a sitting position. He jumped a little when Sora spoke.

"L-Leon is everyone...in the room?" Leon raised a brow, but nodded, not sure of what was going on. "It's Ven! I'm speaking through a connection, my Heart and Sora's, we're both connected and don't ask. Can you get everyone's attention for me?" once again Leon nodded and stood up straight.

"Hey, guys! Sor- I mean Ven is speaking through a connection that he and Sora has. He want's to tell us something," everyone looked around as Leon called, seeing Sora sitting up.

"As Leon said, I'm Ventus right now, we got a problem. I need you guys to go to different worlds to collect Memory Orbs, don't ask why, just trust me, please. It'd be really awesome if you could help." Zack stepped forward, crossing his arms with a smirk.

"We're all friends Ven, it's not like we'd say no, dude!"

"Thanks, Zack. Your awesome!"

"I know..'OWW!" Terra stood up and slapped the back of his head.

"Ven, We'll help you no matter what." Terra smiled, crossing his arms then blushing as he felt a hand on his ares "Zack, not the time to want s**," Terra whispered to him, looking over at the black haired pup.

Ven looked up to Leon, tapping his arm to get his attention.

"Where's Vanitas, shouldn't he be here..."

At that Leon looked over to Axel who was standing next to the bed Vanitas was lying on. Leon stood Ven up walking him over to the unconscious body. While walking Ven felt something weird around his stomach area. He stopped and felt his belly, slightly gasping as he figured out what 'it' was. Ven stayed quiet as Leon started at him with a raised brow.

"You okay. What's wrong with Sora's stomach?"

"Nothing it just feels weird feeling this light again, ya'know, with me carrying a growing child and all."

"Ya'know it's really strange when your in Sora's body and you said that." Ven scratched the back of his neck as they continued the walk.

'Well, I'm guessing that means Sora hasn't told him yet,' he finished his thoughts as they reached the bed. He looked down to see Vanitas staring up at the ceiling with dull yellow eyes.

"Wha...what happened?"Ven asked, leaning on edge of the bed, facing the ravenette.

"When we walked through the living area doors, he was sitting on the floor like that, but with red rings around his eyes, like he was crying." Axel answered, staring down at him.

"Vanitas is my Darkness, he's apart of me. I should of known he'd end up like this..."

"What'd you mean?" the red-head asked.

"Me, Sora and Vanitas are apart of one Heart...if I disappeared Sora and Vanitas wouldn't be able to stay awake. Think of the hands on a clock, if the seconds hand didn't turn the rest wouldn't work." Ven explained, looking up at the red-head.

He looked back to Leon, standing up and walking back to the bed with his help. He lied back down and repeated what he said earlier.

"You need to get the Memory Orbs from different worlds, and please hurry." Ven closed his eyes, disappearing from the brunette's body, leaving it lifeless again.

INSIDE VANITAS

The ravenette had been sitting there for hours. Time never moved for him, so he didn't know the exact amount of hours he'd been stuck there. He felt a chill run down his back. He looked up seeing a light flash, making him shield his eyes. He slowly dropped his arms to see another Heart-tower next to his one and saw Sora lying on it.

"Sora?" he whispered. "SORA! HEY SORA!" he yelled, running over to the side and jumping to his heart. He landing safely, running over to pick the upper part of his body off the ground. "Hey, Idiot. wake up!"

"I'm not an idiot!" the brunette mumbled.

Vanitas shook him a little bit, putting his hand on his stomach and he stopped. Vanitas's face turned serious as he slowly looked down to Sora's belly. He gripped the end of his shirt slowly pulling it up and gasped.

"YOUR FREAKIN' PREGNANT!?" he yelled.

Sora's eyes shot opened, staring up at the ravenette with teary eyes. The brunette nodded as tears ran down his tanned cheeks. Vanitas helped the boy to a sitting position, placing a comforting arm around his shoulder.

"How far along?"

"Fi...ve...and...a half...m..m..mon...ths!" Sora choked out through his tears.

"When are you gonna tell Leon?" Vanitas asked

"I don't...know...I..."

As the ravenette tried to calm his twin, the others were trying to figure out what the heck they were just asked to do.

CASTLE

"Memory orbs? What the hell are those for?" Roxas asked confused

"I don't know, but if it can fix our friends...we better get cracking." Zack said placing his hands on his hips

"Are you sure you're not a girl?" Riku asked starring at the ex-SOLDIER.


	8. What next

"Riku, I know I'm not a girl 'cause Terra's the one that takes it in the can in our relationsh-OWW!"

Terra growled and hit him a bit harder than the last slap, making him rub at the back of his head and stare at the brunette in fear.

"You mind not talking about that here or any other place for that matter!?" Terra hissed, glaring at his partner.

"S-sorry!" Zack faced the ground with his eyes looking at Terra, giving him the puppy-dog eyes. The brunette Keybearer looked at him then sighed, bringing his hand up to pinch the top part of his nose.

"Damn you and those gorgeous eyes!" at that Zack brought back his beaming smile and ran to hug Terra.

Leon was still sitting next to his unconscious lover, silent as always. He heard Roxas's question then stated...

"Judging by the name of the orbs, I guess their supposed to do something to memories...maybe bring them back and take them away."

"But, why would anyone want to use them?" the blonde questioned, leaning against the wall next to the long haired brunette.

"Maybe someone lost their memories." Leon looked to the blonde through the corner of his eye, then back to Sora.

INSIDE VANITAS/SORA

"Are you gonna tell Leon?" Vanitas questioned, looking at the brunette sitting crossed legged in front of him.

"Well...I'll have to. Leon'll notice something's different in a few days or weeks 'cause my stomach's gonna look like Ven's. I'm just...scared of what he might think when I tell him." the brunette said with a shaky voice.

"Sora, just letting you know, he's gonna be a bit shaken. I was when Ven told me. I didn't think he could have kids and I was his darkness, I should know the most about him and I didn't even think that he could carry a child. Once I got used to the thought, I was overjoyed!"

"YOU?!...you mean **You** were happy!?" Sora spoke with shock and pointed a finger at the ravenette.

"Yes...Me!" Vanitas hissed through gritted teeth. "Get Leon in a place where no one can hear and just blurt out..**'Leon, I'm pregnant!"**

"...This sounds soooo weird when you say it!"

**Another World**

Ventus slowly opened eyes seeing Avonia and Sarafina's worried faces. He did what he could and he got the message to the others.

"You ok Ven?" Xaila asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine...Xaila." that was going to take some getting used to. "Hey Avonia...how'd she end up being named Xaila?"

"It was...an anagram from her mother's name...Laia..."

Ventus nodded in understanding; now he knew why she switched her name to Sarafina.

"Hey Ven, wanna take a walk or go sit on the beach?" Xaila asked.

"The beach sounds good."

Carefully, the two girls walked the blonde close to the shores; Avonia went back to the house to prepare a meal, leaving the two to watch the sunset.

"You know something," she started catching the blonde's attention, "I get this...weird feeling that...this isn't the first time...You...found me! Does that make any sense?"

"Actually...yeah, it does," he answered, while smiling at the memory of how he found her on another world and brought her back to the castle...it was also then, during that time...that Sarafina had gotten Ven and Van to confess to eachother...


	9. Memory Lane and First Love

**Ok. these next few chptrs are going to mostly consist of first...a Ven/OC relationship, but soon to develope towards a Ven/Van love moment! 90% of the next few chptrs were done by Vanitas-of-Darkness, and the other 10% and editing were done by me. hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

The world Ventus was exploring was called 'Evaliana'. A beautiful world filled with different flowers, tree, rivers, cottages on every mountain and villages at the bottom of said mountains. He was that far away from the village, so he decided he'd walk there.  
He walked down one of the many streets, seeing an alley-way that would make a perfect short cut to where he needs to be, but stopped instantly, hearing something. He looked around, but saw nothing. Then he saw movement and looked down to see a blanket on the ground; the top of the blanket slowly move in and out like it was breathing.

"H-hey..." he whispered to the blanket, reaching out his hand to gently touch the fabric.

He heard something that sounded like a yawn coming from it, meaning it was the sound of this person's breathing that he had heard before.

"A-are you...okay?" he questioned quietly, crouching down next to the person. "Don't you have a home? It's not safe to sleep outside!"

He didn't get a reply. The only response he got was the blanket dropping to the persons hip as they sat up straight. Before him was a girl, maybe a about 17 or 18 years of age, with Lilac-colored hair that fell just below the shoulder blade and breath-takingly beautiful, corn-flower blue eyes and soft looking, pale skin. Ven blushed a little as he thought out loud by accident...

"Pr-pretty..."

The girl blushed and looked away from him.

"Y-you asked...if I had a home...I d-don't." she answered quietly, looking down with a sad expression.

Ven thought for a second, then a light-bulb lit up over his head.

"My tutor, Terra could help you. He's my friend. Why not come with me?"

The girl looked up in surprise; slowly giving him a nod, she tried to stand but fell to the ground again, hissing in pain. He got back down by her side, and saw some dried up blood on her upper leg, revealing a five-inch long cut angling just above her knee.

"C-can I heal that?"

She gave another slow nod and leaned back down on her elbows while he healed. After he finished, he carried her on his back till they were at the base of one of the mountains; once there, he summoned his glider and held the girl tightly when they entered the 'lanes-between'.

Once back at the castle he dismissed his glider and walked over the bridge, holding the girl up by her waist and arm; then they saw Vanitas training with Terra who was obviously winning, seeing how Vanitas was panting on one knee, and possibly shouting curses at the tall brunette. When Ven saw the girl look up, he noticed her face was pale in shock and felt her start to tremble slightly.

"V-van...i..tas?" the girl gasp in a whisper.

"Y-you know him?"

She didn't answer, she just stood there with tears falling from her eyes. He looked back over to Vanitas, who looked like he'd seen a ghost in Ven's direction.

"SARAFINA?" he finally yelled.

Within seconds, the ravenette was running over to the two, and yanked the girl into a bone-crushing hug, crying happily. "WHAT THE HELL, WHERE'VE YOU BEEN?"

"...V-van..it..as..I can't...breath..e"

"Ahh, sorry.." he apologized, realsing her slightly.

She smiled at her first friend and then noticed something very odd...

"How the hell are you still the same as you were 13 yrs ago?!"

"I'll explain later," Vanitas answered, "mind telling me where the hell you have been all this time?!"

"I've been on another world...Evaliana..." she muttered, hugging him again.

"You scared the hell outta me, ya'know!" he said, suddenly a little angry, holding her tightly.

"I'm really sorry Van, I just wanted out of that place and took the first chance I had," she said sniffling a bit, wiping the tears from her eyes

With a sigh he put his hands on both her shoulders and gave her a small smile, "C'mon, you must be hungry. Ven you wanna cook her something? The only thing I'm good at cooking is burnt cereal!" he laughed sheepishly.

"Yeah, no problem. What do you fancy?" he looked to the girl smiling in his direction and she gave him a little blush.

"Anything edible, right now!" she giggled.

Vanitas cleared his throat before asking.

"Do you wanna wash up as well? We got a bathroom for boys and a bathroom for girls for when Aqua's staying here for the night!"

"Yeah, that would be great!"

* * *

TIME SKIP TO A WEEK LATER, BEFORE BED

Ventus was standing outside of Sarafina's room with a little pink envelope in his hands. He stared up at the door, not realizing that someone was walking up behind him as he whispered to himself.

"You can do this. You can do this. You can do thi-"

"What can you do?" he gave a little squeak and jumped forward, in addition hitting the door with his face.

"ow, ow, ow, ow, ow..." he cried, holding his head as he pulled away from the door to look at the person that startled him. Seeing Sarafina, he immediately blushed.

"You need something Ven," she smiled trying not to laugh at her friend's jumpy behavior.

"Ah...this is for...you!" he rushed to stand straight, holding out his letter and running to his room after she slowly picked it up from his hands.

She looked at the envelope, walking into her room as she opened it.

Ven walked through the door to his and Vanitas's room. Slowly climbing onto his bed and flopping down on his back. Vanitas looked up from his book and over at him, raising a brow as he asked.

"What's wrong with you? you look like someone stole your Keyblade!" the ravenette chuckled at the end.

"I...uh..I just gave my...love letter to Sarafina.." he looked over to Vanitas with a little smile.

However, the smile disappeared as he noticed his dark half was scowling.

"What?"

That seemed to make the scowl worse.

"...I'm staying in Terra's room tonight!" he spoke with a bit of sadness in his voice as he walked out of the room to go to Terra's. Ven stared at the door with a raised brow.

"What the hell was that about?"

~TBC~


	10. Broken heart

The next morning...

Ventus was was in the castle gardens, trying to understand Vanitas' behavior from last night. He was pacing in front of the fountain when Sarafina came up with the letter in her hand.

"Ventus...is what you wrote true," she asked timidly.

"Well, um...yeah," he stuttered not looking her in the eye.

Sarafina smiled brightly as she walked forward and lightly kissed Ventus on the lips. He was stunned shock as she pulled back, her cheeks tinted slightly red. Neither of them saw the the firgure hiding in the shadows of the wall, twenty yards from where they were standing.

"I feel the same way," she smiled shyly.

Ventus felt a smile creep across his face and gently placed a tanned hand on her soft, pale cheek and pulled her lips back to his in a chaste kiss. He wrapped his other arm around her waist, pulling her closer, while she wove her arms around his neck

Vanitas felt his dark heart shatter as he saw the two. Now he was too late to tell Ventus his true feelings.

* * *

THE SAME DAY, BUT ABOUT 20 MINUTES BEFORE BED

Vanitas was staring at the stars, sighing sadly, as he thought of what he saw earlier today. It seemed that he was too far into his thoughts that he didn't realize Terra was walking up the path. The brunette had noticed that Vanitas was sulking, the ravenette would never admit that he was, but Terra knew. He could read Vanitas like children's book with massive writing. He stopped walking as he reached the boy and leaned over, so Vanitas could see Terra looking over him and the dark Keybearer jumped a little.

"W-what...?"

"Wanna tell me why your moppong aroung?" he questioned, moving to lie next to the dark haired boy so he could stare up at the stars as well.

"Not really,"

"You can tell me, Vanitas. If it has something to do with Ven, I won't get mad," the brunette looked at the darker boy through the corner of his eye.

"Okay fine, you win. It does have something to do with Ven...and Sarafina," he closed his eyes and gave a loud sigh. " I really, really like Ven, but...he said yesterday night, that he gave a love letter to her...I was walking down to the fountain this morning for my daily training, but I saw the two and hid behind a wall and saw them...kiss..." he said the last word with a crackling voice, like he was going to cry, but held it all back.

"...So that's why you wanted to stay in my room..." he quietly spoke, looking over to the boy who was now facing away from him. "If you want you can stay in my room for a while,"

"You don't mind me sleepin' in the same bed?"

"I have a double bed, Vanitas. It's big enough for two, you could probably fit three. I know how bad it feels to see the one you love with another person," Terra sat up and looked to the ground between his kness.

"Who do you love?" Vanitas also sat up, but crossed his legs and looked to Terra.

"You'd probably think I'm nuts if I told you," he laughed, looking to Vanitas through the corner of his eye again.

"I won't. Now...who is it?" he pried, even more curious to know. "C'mon, you said about lovin' someone, now you won't say? No fair, I told you who I liked!" Vanitas got up on his knees, facing Terra who laughed, seeing the boy back to his usual self.

"Okay fine. It's Zack from the Olympus Colisaeum!"

Vanitas raised a brow with a smirk on his lips.

"You mean the hyper, black haired guy that puts me in a head-lock everytime we go visit?"

"Yeah, that's him!" Terra laughed while he spoke.

Zack never tried getting Terra into a head-lock because he knew the brunette would get out of it pretty easily, considering Terra keeps beating him in sparring matches.

"Why don't you ask him out?" the ravenette questioned, sitting crossed legged again, leaning over a little bit so his elbows were on his knees.

"...I saw him kiss a girl when I last visited. Now you know why I didn't want to go when you asked me last time you went," Terra sighed, looking straight ahead, leaning on his hand with his elbow on his now crossed legs.

"Speaking of that, he was a bit upset when you didn't come with us!"

"He was?" Terra stared down at the ravenette with a partly open mouth.

"Yeah, he wasn't as hyper as he usually is when you're there."

Terra had a faint blush on his face as he looked down.

"...I guess... I could... visit him sometime tomorrow," the brunette looked down, thinking about the information Vanitas just gave him and thought of Zack with a happy face as he walked through the arena doors.

"What excuse are you gonna use for not visiting him when we went?" the dark hearted boy pulled Terra from his thoughts.

"I guess I'll use something like, I was sick," Terra thought, holding his chin in his hand.

"How about, you were training and needed a shower so you said you'd visit later on?" Vanitas suggested with an evil smirk.

"That could work!"

"And it would get his brain thinkin' about you in the shower!" the ravenette added just after with a little laugh.

Terra stood up to his full height with a blush covering most of his face as he cleared his through and tried to speak calmly.

"Alright, let's get back. Everyone's probably wondering why we're late!"

"Ventus, probably doesn't..." Vanitas said in a sulky, quiet voice.

Terra sighed and ruffled the boys head as he walked at his side.


	11. Sarafina's realization

A MONTH LATER...

Ventus and Sarafina were sitting by the entrance to the castle, watching Terra and Vanitas train not that far away from them. Ventus had been watching the ravenette since this morning. Vanitas was back to sharing a room with him, but he wouldn't say anything to him. He'd get a 'Hey' everynow and then, the occational 'night' and 'cya', but that was it. He'd been hanging out with Terra since a few days after Sarafina had turned up. He was pulled from his thoughts as he saw Vanitas land on his back just in front of him. The ravenette painfully opened his eyes to see Ven staring at him with a partialy open mouth and half lidded eyes. Ven raised a brow when his darker half blushed and franticly stood, jogging back over to his spot to spar with the older brunette boy once again.

Sarafina looked at the retreating dark form and then glanced at the blonde sitting next her, seeing how he stared at Vanitas and how Vanitas looked to him in a certain way. She gave a little sigh, thinking of how she feels for the boy. They don't kiss as much as they did when they first started dating; they just hug and hang out like friends, a brother at the most. She glanced over to Vanitas who did a back-flip, landing on his hands then feet again, but as he landed on his hands you could see all of his chest as his shirt folded to his shoulders. She looked to Ven who had a faint blush across his cheeks and his eyes a bit glazed, sighing again, it was obviouse they liked each other but were to stupid to realize it themselves.

Realizing the situation,Sarafina stood up and started hurrying back to the castle; Ventus watched her leave and standing up as well, he ran after her, leaving the other two starring after them in confusion. She walked to his room standing outside the door as him came up and stood by her side.

"Ventus...I want to tell you something!" she announced, turning to face him, head down with her arms crossed behind her back.

"Y-yeah?" he questioned, raising a brow and cocking his head a little at why she stopped by his room.

"I...I do love you...but...as family...like a brother and...Vanitas..." she looked down a little further, thinking of way to tell him.

"Is he the guy you like?" he quietly asked, also looking down to the floor.

"WHAT!? No, no, no, he's even more of a brother since he used to look after me when I was little!" she brought her hands up and started waving them franticly while shaking her head.

"Then, what about him?" he queried, crossing his arms as his thoughts went to the ravenette then back to the matter at hand.

"I, uh... Look, I know the way you look at him and I know that you have more feelings for him tha-" She was suddenly cut off by Ventus seemed a little sad and his voice was quiet with shock...

"Please don't tell me your breakin-,"

"No interupting me...!" she cut off hipercritically, holding a finger up to stop him from talking. "You have a lot more feeling for him than you do for anyone else. That makes it love. You're in love Vanitas, not me!" she finished with a little smile. She waited for the blonde to respond, but he seemed to be in shock, just staring at her with a dark blush across his cheeks.

"Land-Of-Darparture to Ven, you in there?" she teased, clicking her fingers in front of his face.

"...huh?" he seemed to space out as she finished speaking. "S-sorry..hehe," he embarrassingly scratched the back of his head.

* * *

TIME SKIP TO 1 HOUR BEFORE BED

Sarafina left the castle a few minutes after Vanitas, following him up to the higher level of The-Land-Of-Darparture, seeing him stare at the billions of stars.

"You can come out now, Sarafina!" she jumped a little, cursing her inability to hide from the raven haired male. She slowly stood up walking over to him, staring at the darker half of Ven before she dedcided to speak.

"How much do you love Ventus?" that seemed to hit him off gaurd as he stared at her in utter serprise. "What, didn't think I knew. Vanitas, I've known you for most of my life. I know what you hate and like, and you Love Ven!" she looked at him smugly.

"H-how long have you known?" he questioned quietly, still not taking his eyes off of her.

"A while, now answer my question!"

"I...I don't know how to explain how much I love him. More than my Heart can feel...and a hell of a lot more...I don't know!" he looked at her with knitted brows, as if he was completely confused, "why are you suddenly asking me this?"

She smiled then looked up to the stars, crossing her arms behind her back as she warned.

"Well, you better tell him this, other whise your gonna lose him again to someone else!" she chuckled once she finished.

Sarafina turned around, slowly walking away, leaving a Vanitas with a raised brow at the top of the hill staring at her as she left.


	12. Plan Alpha: Lock Ven and Van in a closet

A few days later:

Sarafina coughed as she came up from the castle basement. It was a big place and she was pretty tired, but she came out with a beaming smile plastered to her face. Her clothes were a little dusty, but she didn't mind as a plan popped into her head as to how she's gonne get Vanitas and Ventus to play along as her little puppets. She started walking towards the boys' side of the castle, getting Terra's help would make it easier for her to make the plan happen. She stopped outside of the brunette's room, knocking and waiting until she heared a 'Come in' before opening the door and walking into the room.

"Hey, Sarafina. What's up?" he questioned, throwing a smile in her direction.

"Hey, I kinda need your help with something. You probably already know about Vanitas and Ventus having feelings for eachother but are too stupid to admit it to the other, right?"

"Yeah, I noticed a few days after Vanitas came here! He wouldn't come near any of us, but after a while he warmed up to Ven and started hanging out with him. About a week after that you could tell the difference between the old Vanitas and the new Vanitas. There's a massive difference now that he's warmed up to all of us!" Terra explained, putting his books away as he spoke.

"I can see that and just wondering, but do you wanna help out with a plan I came up with?" the young girl asked with an evil smirk.

"It depeneds, is anyone going to get hurt?"

"No, it's a plan to get Vanitas and Ventus together!"

"Okay, sounds safe. I'm in! what do you wan't me to do?" the keybearer questioned, turning his whole body to face Sarafina with crossed arms.

* * *

TIME SKIP TO A LITTLE LATER IN THE DAY

"Why am I blindfolded, Terra?" Vanitas asked as he was being pushed along the halls of the castle with a black blindfold covering his eyes.

"Because it's a surprise. Now be quiet, we're nearly there!" the brunette laughed, coming to the stairs to go down into the basement.

"Okay, I get that it's a surprise, but why am I walking around with no shirt, I'm freakin' freezin' here!" he growled, crossing his arms.

"Watchout and walk slowly, we're walking down some stairs!" he warned, completely ignoring his complaining as he looked over to Sarafina in the corner with a topless, earmuffed and blindfolded Ven.

They were standing next to a rather small closet that Vanitas and Ventus could just about fit in together. He gave a nod as the younger girl waved. As they reached the bottom Terra pushed Vanitas in and Sarafina gently pushed Ven in after taking the earmuffs off, making sure they were facing each other. they quietly closed the doors and locked it. The two inside stayed quiet, only breathing through their noses.

"Okay guys, you can take the blindfolds off now!" Sarafina yelled to them from outside.

"Guys?" Vanitas questioned as he started to undo the blindfold.

"Vanitas!?"

"Ven!?"

They both wripped off the black fabrics and stared at the darker forms of eachother, both having faint blushes on their faces as they realized they both weren't wearing shirts.

"What're you doing here?" Ventus asked as the blush continued growing. 'Thank Kingdom-Hearts it was dark'.

He quickly took the thank you back as Vanitas pulled a cord and a light came on with a few flickers.

"What am I doin' here? What are you doin' here?" Vanitas's blush also growing, but not as bad as Ven's.

"Enjoy yourselves, guys!" they both heard from Sarafina.

She and Terra made their way out of the basement, leaving Vanitas and Ven in a cramped closet with no shirts. Ventus tried turning to face the locked doors, but accidently kicked Van.

"Ow, watch it!"

"Sorry, don't get your pants in a twist, geez!" Ventus growled, putting his hands in his pockets and leaning against the side of the closet.

After a while of doing nothing, Vanitas looked at Ven through the corner of his eye, looking him up and down a few time. Ven sighed, leaning back against the closet and carefully placing his hands behind his head, giving Vanitas a complete view of his chest. Said ravenette's blush grew ten times darker as he stared and licked his lips. He felt the air between them thicken a bit, his body getting warmer and his trousers tighten. He gave a little grunt, cursing himself, knowing that Ventus heard it.

"Hey, you okay?" the blonde asked, pushing away from the back of the closet and placing a hand on Vanitas's shoulder, making him feel way hotter than before.

"Y-yeah, I'm..fine!" he lied, trying to think of something else, but Vens hand on his shoulder really wasn't helping at all.

"Vanitas, what's wrong?" Ven carried on, moving his hand over his shoulder and down his back, stopping just under the shoulder-blade. Vanitas sharply inhaled, feeling the warm hand run across his skin was just too much. He turn to face Ven, pushing him up against the other side of the closet.

"Vani...mmphh!" Vanitas pressed his lips to Vens, forcing his tongue through the soft lips and mapped out the wet caverns, Ventus moaning and grippng at his hair.

"Va-vanitas...what the hell... are yo-aaahhh"

Vanitas began sucking between Ven's neck and shoulder, his right hand holding the blondes hip so he couldn't get away and his left gripping his hair and pulling his head back so he could get at his neck with no problem. He moved his right hand, slowly sliding it into theback of his trousers to grope at his arse.

"Vanitas... What's...gotten into you? ahhh...mmmm," Vanitas went back up to Ven's mouth, attacking it with a series of kisses and open mouth kisses.


	13. Confessions and

Time for the lemon! Enjoy!

* * *

Eventually Ventus gripped his hair tight enough to pull him back, earning a grunt.

"Vanitas, what the hell?"

The ravenette stopped, standing straight to look Ven in the eye, staring at him for a few seconds before whispering.

"Ven...I...love you!"

"Huh?"

"I love you with, every part of my being and more. I'd give up anything and everything to just yours and you mine!"

"V-vanitas...I...how...," Ven couldn't come up with anything to say. He was speechless, no sensible words leaving his lips. Vanitas leaned forward, his lips inches away from the blondes. Ven moved to kiss him, closing his eyes as their lips connected and humming a happy sound into the ravenette's mouth.

Ven slowly pulled back, having a loving smile cross his lips.

"I...love you, too Vanitas!" he gently wrapped his arms around the ravenette's neck, pulling him down to an open mouth kiss. Vanitas wrapped an arm around the blondes waist while the other tangled itself in the wild blonde spikes, moaning quietly as he felt Ven's toghue run across his bottum lip and slid his own out to tangle with the pink muscle, earning a moan from his lighter half.

He slowly ran his hand down Ven's back, getting no protest as it went under his trousers and gently groped at his cheek, earning a tighter grip around his neck.

Vanitas groaned at how tight his trousers felt, letting go of the blondes hair, unbottoning and unzipping his pants without breaking the kiss and sighing into the others mouth from feeling the trousers loosen up. Ventus pulled back from the kiss, both panting with a bridge of drool connecting them. The blonde looked down to the ravenette's lower half with a lust filled look. His eyes moved back to the golden ones for a few seconds before slowly getting to his knees and placing his mouth over Vanitas's clothed member, earning a surprised look and quiet moan from his darkness. He glanced up, seeing the dark keybearer looking down with eyes just as lust filled as his and looked back to the clothed erection, slowly moving his hand to grip the waist-band and tug them down. Vanitas gasped as cold air hit his nearly fully erected shaft covered with pre-cum, looking down to see Ven staring up at him with glazed eyes and a bit of spit on the side of his mouth. The blonde leaned forward, touch the tip of the member with the tip of his toghue, hearing a muffled moan from Vanitas as he took the head into his mouth, slowly swirling his tohgue around the top..

"S-stop...teasing!" came a weak moan from the ravenette. Ven smiled around the head then did something unexpected. He took it all in and instantly started bobbing his head, deep-throating the ravenette and earning deep, deliciouse sounds in return.

Vanitas brought a hand up to cover his mouth, letting his head fall backto hit the wooded side of the closet with an audible 'thump'. His other hand moved to tangle itself in the soft, wild blonde hair, gripping and gently tugging at it as he moaned uncontrollably. He could feel a knot in the pit of his stomach growing and twisting as Ventus stucked harder and rougher, loosining as he reached the base of his member and tightening as he got to the head. That motion sent the ravenette over the edge and came in his mouth with a yell of the blondes name.

Vanitas closed his eyes for a second, sighing happily as he smiled in the after-glow. He opened his eyes again, looking down to the blonde and widening his eyes further as Ven swallowed his lode.

"...It's...kinda..sweet, but it tastes sower, too!" the light keybearer smiled, looking up to the ravenette and raised a brow as he saw the surprised expression. He stood up and wrapped his arms around Vanitas's neck, kissing him with the same mouth that just gave a blow-job.


	14. Lemonade! lol

Ven slowly pulled back, moving to grip the ravenette's hand and lead it to his trousers, where he slid it in to his underwear.

"I...just...releaved you, now...can you...,"

Vanitas gave a surprised look which slowly turned into a little embarassment with a massive blush as he gently cupped the blondes member, earning a sharp intake of breath. Ventus moved a little forward, leaning his head on the ravenette's shoulder with his arms wrapped around his neck. Vanitas looked at his light and and turned his hand in the boys underwear at an angle so he could pump the blondes shaft, earning muffled moans as Ven bit his shoulder and tightened his grip. The dark haired boy began pumping faster, moving his free hand down the boys back and down into his trousers to grope. Suddenly Ven pulled back, grabbing the hand from the back of his trousers and placing three fingers in his mouth, earning a dumbfounded look from Vanitas.

"Please Vanitas?...I want you!" the blonde whispered in a seductive way, licking each finger, giving Vanitas an erotic show.

Said ravenette pulled him close, attacking Ven's mouth and pumping insanely hard and fast as he sucked on the light keybearer's tongue. Vanitas broke the kiss, staring into the others eyes as the blonde contiued to suck on the fingers, running his wet muscle across the digit's to make sure they were lubricated enough. Once Vanitas confirmed them wet he stepped back and got on his knees, undoing the blondes trousers and dropping them to the floor with his underwear. Ven stepped out of the clothes at his feet, now completely naked and put his hand on the ravenette's shoulders who was still on his knees and staring at his hardened member. Vanitas leaned forward, licking from the base to the head as an experiment, earning a whimper from the blonde. The ravenette glanced up for a few seconds, seeing Ven nod and so he took the head into his mouth, roughly sucking on it then licking around the slit. Vanitas slowly moved his wet hand between the blondes legs and gently prodded at the entrance, hearing another whimper before he carefully pushed his middle finger in, earning a whimper and moan sound from the innocent boy.

"V-vanit...as, this...feels weird..." Ven spoke breathlessly, holding on to the back of the closet for balance. Vanitas took the head from his mouth, looking up with a small smile as he comferted the blonde.

"Don't worry, it'll feel amazing once I find it!" the ravenette placed the member in his cavern, leaning forward a little more to get the whole thing in and bobbing his head to add a pleasurable sensation. It seemed to work since Ven tense up and tugged hard at his black hair. Vanitas pulled his finger from the hole, pushing it back in before it was fully out and doing them same over and over again, loosining the tight entrance.

"F-find what..?" the panting blonde questioned, trying to hold in the moans as he felt the finger moving around inside his lower half. The ravenette pulled his digit all the way out, adding a second finger to the first and slowly pushing them in until his knuckle touched the outer skin of his hole. He stopped moving his hand so Ven could adjust to the added digit while his other hand ran up and down the back of his leg in show of comfort. It seemed to work as Ven's muscle's started to relax, giving a nod to the dark haired boy for him to continue and continue he did. He slowly pulled his fingers out then back in, carefully twisting his fingers and bending them while inside his entrance, doing a scissoring motion to stretch the hole further.

Ven's tempreture seemed to rise insanely high as the two fingers began moving, moaning as they twisted and bended, stretching his insides for a larger muscle. Vanitas's mouth slowed to a halt, his nose right up against the little blonde fuzz that grew around his member, giving a loud gulp. Ven could feel the head of his shaft hit the back of his throat and he gave a loud, drawn out moan, leaning forward a little and gripping tighter at the black hair.

When the blonde leaned forward Vanitas felt his hole widen a bit and gently pulled to add another finger, carefully pushing back in, hearing a sharp intake of breath. He wrapped his tongue around Ven's throbbing member, licking all around the sides and under, trying to take Ven's mind off of his fingers moving around in his entrance. The ravenette pushed the digit's all the way in, until they were fully sheathed inside and continued the motion he had started earlier, hearing his ligher half moan his heart out.

"V-vanitas...it feels...like I'm almost..." at the words Vanitas quickly pulled his mouth away from the blondes shaft, letting cold air hit his throbbing friend. He pushed his fingers in as far as they would go, earning an amazingly seductive moan, nearly making the ravenette release again. The dark keybearer gently pulled his digit's out, standing up to his full hieght as he slowly turned Ven around and moved him up against the side of the closet for balance.

"You ready, Ven?" Vanitas questioned, prodding the blondes hole with the head of his shaft and waited for a response. His light turned his head to the side, looking at Vanitas through the corner of his eye and gave a beautiful smile.

"There's no way I'm backing out now!" he breathlessly answered with a blush covering his cheeks. Vanitas leaned forward, bringing him into a kiss as he carefully pushed the head in, holding on to the blondes hips and hearing a long muffled moan as his muscle slid further into the smaller body, stretching the hole even further apart than his fingers did and stopping once his lower-front connected with his lower-back.

"Va-vanitas...it..it hurts a little..." Ven faced forward, squeezing his eyes shut as the ravenette stopped.

"Shhh, don't worry. It'll stop hurting soon, just relax your muscles. I wouldn't do this to you if I knew it was just pain and no pleasure!" Vanitas wrapped his arms around the blondes waist, letting the boy adjust to his size before even thinking of moving. He was tight, incredible tight.

They stayed in that position for a few minutes, waiting until Ventus gave the go ahead to the dark haired keybearer. Eventually he nodded and Vanitas slowly pulled from the warmth, gently pushing it back in before the head came out. The blonde bit his bottom lip, feeling the tug and push of the others member and slightly moaning as the arms around his waist tightened.

Vanitas kissed the back of Ven's shoulder as he pulled out and pushed back in, getting frustrated since he hasn't found the spot yet. Just when he was about to growl he felt Ven's muscle tense around his shaft, hearing a surprisingly lusty moan come come from the blonde. The warmth that tightened around his member was incredible, causing him to give a throaty moan at the feeling and pull back out to push back in with a bit more power, hitting the same area again and hearing the same lusty moan he heard a second ago.

When Ven felt him push back in and touched the same sensitive spot again he felt sparks go off on his insides, his stomach having knots turned around as he felt amazing, feeling him pull out and back in just hit his spot over and over again. It was absolute bliss.

Ven felt the knot tighten, telling him that he was almost there. He figured Vanitas was close too, since his speed and power increased. He was slamming into him, forcing him up against the side of the closet, moaning and grunting as he pounded into his lower half.

The ravenette was nearly there, biting at his lip as he pushed his way into the smaller boy's body and hit his sweet spot with every thrust. He gave a loud grunt, biting down onto Vens shoulder, earning a yelp of surprise and a little moan straight after. Vanitas unwrapped an arm from his lights waist, dropping it down to his throbbing member and gripping the base, slowly tightening his grip as he stroked up. He increased both the speed of his thrusts and strokes, telling the other he was just on the brink of exploding and began grunting, biting harder but not hard enough to draw blood.

Ven threw his head back, screaming Vanitas's name as he released over the ravenette's hand and the side of the closet. At the same time, Vanitas felt the walls around his shaft tighten to an unbearable extent and sprayed his white substance all around his insides, slumping against the blonde as they both slowly returned from their high.

"I love you, Ven. I love you..." the ravenette groggily panted out. Vanitas moved back, pulling his member from the others hole as he slid down the otherside of the closet, sitting with his legs open. Ven carefully turned around, getting down on his knees and hugging up to the dark haired boy with his head leaning on the top part of his chest and a hand on the other side of his strong upper half. The blonde kissed him before pulling back then smiling as he spoke.

"I love you, too...Vanitas!"

* * *

just to clarify something...even though we have Ventus as a Hermaphrodite, he doesn't actually get pregnant until about a little over years after First Spark of Darkness. so...just imagine the diffenrent 'lemon' moments he and Vanitas had over those two years!

Please R&R!


	15. I created the heartless

It had been a couple hours since Sarafina and Terra had left the two lovers alone, so they decided to go and unlock the basement closet.

"You think anything happened," Sarafina asked as they walked down the stairs.

"Guess the only way is to actually see," Terrra answered as he pulled out the key.

After unlocking the door, the tall brunette opened it slightly and then turned a bright shade of red; when Sarafina tried looking in, he placed a hand over her eyes and pulled her back. He made her wait by the stairs as he grabbed one of the blankets from the storage shelves, walked in the closet and came back out, closing it quietly.

"Uh, Terra...everything ok," she asked a little confused.

"Yeah...just thought you wouldn't want to walk in on 'THAT'," he said trying to emphasis on what he meant.

When the lilac-haired girl paused to think, she blushed at what he was hinting at. They agreed to leave the two alone, and she would talk to them tomorrow about somethings.

The next day...

Ventus and Vanitas were currently asleep in Van's bed; after their confessions and 'love' session, they woke up in the closet and found that the door was unlocked, so they snuck back to their room for round two! They were still asleep when a certain lilac-haired girl crept in, and dumped a bucket of icewater on the couple.

"What the fuck Sarafina?!" Vanitas shouted. Ventus had gotten completely soaked since he slept the closest to the side she was on.

"Well...seems my lil plan worked," she said smiling smugly, "I'm really happy you guys are together now!"

The boys were stunned silent as they heard the sincerity in her voice.

"Why did you do this for us," Ven asked sitting up.

"Before we get into that," she said covering her eyes and handing them some boxer shorts, "please put these on!"

The blonde and ravenette blushed a fire-engine red as they took the clothes and slipped them on. Seeing they were both dressed, Sarafina sat at the end of the bed, opposite from the boys.

"Now then...the reason I did this...is because you guys are so meant to be," she started off, then went into a bit of a dreamy daze, "that...and I kind of have...fallen in love with someone else...oh crap!"

Sarafina clamped a hand over her mouth, turning a deep red across her that she blurted out a secret, the two boys gave a sly smile to the other and 'cornered' her on the bed so she couldn't runaway.

"So Sarafina..."

"Who's the real lucky guy?"

" *gulp*...his name...is, um...Riku...," she admitted turning a deep shade of red.

"You're serious," Ventus asked as Vanities fell off the bed in shock.

The girl nodded, giving the boys a small smile.

"Great...," Vanities sighed plopping back on the bed.

"Is something wrong with that," she asked defensively.

"no, no, no...its just...Vanitas and Riku...kind of don't...get along you could say," Ventus tried to explain.

"You mean you know him," she asked surprised.

"Sadly yes, he's Sora's best frined," Vanitas grumbled, "Sora looks like me, except he's a brunette with blue eyes, and you already know what Riku looks like right?"

"Yeah...a few years ago...before I stayed in Evaliana, I saw them hanging out in this world called... Raidiant Garden, " she dmitted nervously, "I...kind of followed them around since I didn't know much about th world I was in..."

"Did you go up and talk to him," Ven asked curiously.

"I couldn't...not after what I caused..." Sarafina whispered with her head bowed.

"what do you mean Sarafina," Van asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Everythng...that happened with...all the worlds...that was...my fault," she choked out

"ok, now that's just ridiculous..." Vanitas started to say, but Sarafina interrupted by shouting...

"I CREATED THE HEARTLESS OK?!"

She finally broke down in tears and ran out of the room, slamming to door shut behind her.

Ventus was starring at the door, shocked and wide-eyed with a hand over his mouth and Vanitas was just stone-still and pale.

FLASHBACK END

Ven looked down to the sandy ground they stood on, moving a hand up to his bulging stomach as he finished thinking of his memory. He also remembered that after he and Van had gotten over their shock, they ran out after their friend, finding her in tears by the garden fountain. They spent five minutes calming her down and she finally told them the story. She told them how she was alone in the realm of darkness, how she created the first heartless, her friend Avonia and then how all but Avonia were corrupted by the dark powers of her father, Xander. Then she told them how she escaped and was hoping form world to world, trying to survive.

When she had completely finished, them gave her a promise not to tell anyone what she had revealed to them. Then, after she calmed down, again, she forwarned them to take safety measures when they decided to 'bang' eachother again; this made them both turn deep crimson and Vanitas started chasing her around the fountain as she tried to escape from his raging embarrassment while Ventus sat on the fountain, laughing his head off.

He smiled to himself, making Xaila raise a brow in confusion. He looked up to the girl and gave her a beaming smile.

"I have the same exact feeling, Xaila!" she raised the brow a bit higher before giving a equally big smile back to the pregnant blonde.

VANITAS/SORA'S HEART

"So, how long do you think we'll be stuck here?" Sora asked, facing the floor with a saddened look. All he wanted to do was get back to Leon, maybe pull him into a deathgrip like hug.

The same thought came to Vanitas about Ven. The only thing he wanted was to get back to his lover and unborn child. In the silence he thought of the two, if Ven was safe, if the baby was safe, if it would be a boy or a girl, what would they name their child. Suddenly he broke down in tears.

"Vanitas? hey are you okay?" Sora worried, speedily crawling over and throwing an arm around his shoulder, pulling him into a hug and stroking the back of his head as he carried on crying.

"Shhh...it's okay. We'll get back. Ven and your unborn baby'll be fine!" the brunette smiled and comferted, patting his back and stroking his hair.


	16. The Baby's coming!

A few days later:

Back at the castle the gang weas discussing how they were going to collect the memory orbs...

"We do have one problem though," Leon stated pointing back at the unconscious figures on the beds, "who's going to stay back with Sora and Van?"

"Why not Aqua," Terra suggested.

"Do you know where she is at the moment," Roxas asked.

"Yeah, just let me go call her quick," Terra said pulling out his phone.

"Sounds like we're going to need more than just us," Riku pointed out.

"Why not ask the king and our other friends to help," Axel suggested.

With a joint agreement, Riku and Leon set out to get the king and the others from Raidiant Garden and Disney Castle, while the rest went to convince the rest of Organization XIII.

20min later:

"The only ones that could probably help from Radiant Garden are Cloud, Cid, Tifa, Aerith, Yuffie and Merlin. The King is at the Disney Castle with Minnie and so are Donald and Goofy. Those two would obviously help with out us asking!" Leon thought outload as he held his chin in one hand, pacing the length of the bed his uncoscious partner was lying on.

"I could get some of the Organization members to help out if I beg!" Axel added, looking over to the long haired brunette, putting his hands in his pockets as Terra came through the door.

"Alright, I called her and she's more than happy to help out if it's Ven, Sora and Vanitas that are the ones in trouble!"

Roxas put a hand on his chin for a moment then looked to the group with a confused expression.

"Hang on a sec. Sora and Vanitas are unconscious, asleep!"

"We gathered that!" Axel spoke with an obvious tone. Just as he finished the door swung open to reveal Riku with crossed arms.

"He means, why isn't he asleep too. Roxas is apart of Vanitas and Sora, so why isn't he unconscious and lying on a bed aswell!?"

"Yeah, it only hit me a second ago, I should be asleep too!" Roxas worried, waving his arms around. Leon stopped pacing and leaned against the wall.

"This is really strange!" he muttered, looking over to his unconsious brunette.

other world:

Ventus was back out on the beach after the meal Avonia. it was fun hanging with Sarafina, but he was really worried about Vanitas and Sora.

"Ven? Are you ok?"

He turned to find Xaila standing behind him with a worried expression and a plate of...no-bake cookies.

"What's so funny?" she asked smiling at the laughing blonde.

" You...you'll understand...when you get...your memories...oh...uh-oh!"

Xaila started to pale when she saw her friend panting heavily and holding his stomach in pain.

"AVONIA! get the room ready! we got a BABY COMING!"

VANITAS/SORA' HEART

Vanitas frowned, staring at the multie-coloured, glass floor. It felt like he should be with Ventus. It felt horrible being away from him and he could feel something happening to his light. He dropped to his knees, wrapping his arms around hisself. He felt like throwing up, he knew something was happining to his precious Ven and he needed to be there.

"What's wrong, Vanitas?" Sora questioned, watching as the dark hearted boy cradled himself on the ground.

"I...I shouldn't be here. I should be with Ven!" he whimpered, feeling a tear run down his cheek and didn't bother hiding it.

"W-why? what's happening to him?" Sora began to worry, knowing that Vanitas could feel Ven's heart.

He jumped when Vanitas suddenly started screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Oh hell, what now," the brunette thought as he tried to find a way to shut the ravenette up.

THE WORLD THAT NEVER WAS

Everyone was now at the Castle(except for Kairi). Mickey had been pacing the living area since he got there, thinking of the orbs Yen-Sid had explained to him about many years ago. Around the time he met Ven was when he found out that the orbs can bring back and take anyones memories, hence the name.

"I'm not sure how many there are, but I do remember Master Yen-Sid telling me that most of them are right in front of us, in plane sight. I'm not sure what he meant by that, though!" the mouse explained. Cloud took a step away from the wall, asking the mouse.

"If they're in plane sight, how come we haven't seen them before, they're called memory 'orbs', so I'm guessing they're round with insane colours, like one is blue, the others red, the next ones green...exc!"

"Sorry, but I don't know what they look like. Yen-Sid is probably the only one that has that knowledge," the mouse sighed.

"Well, why don't we go ask?" Leon added to the conversation, walking up to the blondes side.


	17. You have twins!

Ventus felt like his whole body was on fire as Avonia helped him to lie back against the pillows so that he was sitting at an angle. Xaila was running around getting the neddded supplies for the baby's arrival...

"Ok Ven, I need you to try and relax nd just breathe evenly, ok," Xaila explained as she sat down at the other end of the bed.

"You do...*gasp*...know what you're doing...*gasp*...right," he asked nervously as Avonia held him up for support

"Have you seen the books in the livingroom," she pointed out, "some of those are medical books and quite a few talk about pregnancy and steps in labor."

Ventus couldn't retort back because his body went inoto another spasm of pain, making him arch hisneck, throwing his head against the pillow as hescreamed in agony. Xaila was working with what she had, but was wishing she had some type of pain-blocker because it was tearing at her heart to see her friend in such pain. remembering what she hadd larned form the books, she cautioned Avi to hold the screaming blonde as she beagn the procedure; Ven couldn't even seee what was happening because...1) Xaila had put up a sheet at the end to cover him from the waist down...and 2) he was constantly throwing his head back in pain as he went through contraction after contraction.

"Ventus, I want you to listen carefull," his friend cautioned, " we have to do acesection to get the baby out, so you'll have to restain from twisting your body around other wise it could harm the baby. Avonia...when i say so, begin casting curga on Ven so he can to beigin to heal. Ready?"

WIth a nod from both her friends, the lillac haired girl began to carefully cut into the blondes bulging stomach, causing a rise of pained screams; when she was done she moved onto the baby's removal. Ven could feel her and it was painful and strange; he did his best to keep still, but it was taking alot of energy. After what felt like hours, the pain finally stopped and Ven fell against the pillows in exhaustion as Avonia began working the curga on his entire body. He took a couple deep breaths before he attempted to sit up and ask Xaila the biggest question any waiting parent would ask...

"Xaila? Is it a boy or a girl? Is my baby ok?" he asked with heavy pants and a tear-streaked face.

"Ven! Everything went perfectly, but" she bgean and turnd to her friend with a bright smile, "you just gave birth to twins! A boy and a girl!"

Ventus stared at herr in shock, but it soon turned into pure happiness as he fell back against his pillows shedding tears of sheer joy and relief.

"Now I havve just two questions beofre you get your well deserved rest," Xaila said as she turned from the crib next to the bed, "what are you going to name them? and just how many times did you hve intercourse while you were pregnant?"

"XAILA!"

Vanitas and Sora's hearts:

Sora let out a breath of relief when Vanitas finally stopped screaming from an unknown pain and helped him sit up carefully.

"Van, what the hell just happpened o you," the brunette asked in concern.

"I...don't know," Vanitas responded shakily, breathing heavy, "it..felt like...I could feel...Ven's pain...OH MY GOD! SORA, WHAT IF VENTUS WENT INTO LABOR?! WE HAVE TO FIND A WAY TO WAKE THE F*CK UP AND FIND HIM!"

"Vanitas! Just alm down," Sora snapped, "We'll figure this out, but as you said...we need to find a way to wake u..."


	18. Buckets of ice-water and an air horn

wow...18 chptrs! and more yet to come. hope you enjoy!

* * *

Aqua came running through the door, panting as she reached the SOLDIER outside of the room Vanitas and Sora were sleeping in. she straightened up and breathlessly spoke to Zack.

"Hey, Terra called saying we have a few problems, what's going on?"

"Well...uhhh..."

"I'll just go ask him!" she rubbed her temples, knowing that she should've gone to her Earth-keybearer friend instead of the black haired SOLDIER. She walked to the door and twisted the handle pushing it open to see Axel, Roxas, Cloud, Leon, Mickey, Terra, and the unconscious bodies of Vanitas and Sora. She pulled her hand up to cover her gasp and looked over to Terra who was leaning on a wall with a worried look.

"W-What happened? what's wrong with them?" no one answered for a while, until Terra pushed himself from the wall and walked over to her.

"I need you to listen. Ven somehow took control over Sora's body and told us to find something called 'Memory orbs'. That's what we're gonna do and we need you to look after them while we're doing that. Can you do this for us?" he asked with no expression, he just stared down at her. She looked to the floor and gave a loud sigh before giving a slow nod, walking away from him to sit in a chair next to the door and Axel. Said pyro sat his hand on her shoulder, patting a few times before walking over to the door.

"I'll go talk to the Superior and the rest of the Organization, see if he'll help us out!" he said before reseaving a few nods and leaving the room just as Zack entered, giving a high-five.

Suddenly Roxas felt dizzy, shaking his head and getting some attention from the mouse as his back fell against the wall, sliding down to sit on the floor.

"Roxas, are you okay?" he shook his head again, bringing his hands up to cradle his head as the dizziness turned to emense pain and causing him to scream. "ROXAS! ROXAS, WHAT'S WRONG?"

"I...DON'T KNOW!" he gritted through his teeth as he cried and screamed in pain, then everything stopped. Roxas was now uncious with the same kind of eyes Vanitas had, but blue. They all stared with wide eyes, Mickey being the one to start speaking first.

"I think I know why Roxas didn't black out until now. He has more of a connection to Sora than Ventus, so it took longer for him because Ven taking over his body delayed it. So Ven's disappearence caused this. First Ven then Vanitas then Sora and then Roxas. Ventus blacked out first," he calmly spoke, eyeing the boy before asking Cloud to put him next to Vanitas on the Ravenette's double-bed. The blonde walked back to his place next to Leon, standing there and waiting for the mouse to continue.

Mickey looked to the ones left in the room, looking up to Cloud and Leon before speaking with an exhausted sigh.

"Okay, Leon, Cloud. I want you two to go back to Radiant Garden, find the rest of the Restoration Comittee and come back here in about three hours! Terra. You and I will be going to Yen-Sid. Zack, Riku. I want you two to look around the Castle for anything out of place. Something or someone got into this room while Vanitas was just outside, that door is the only entrance into this room, So whatever or whoever got in here can use portals!"

They all gave a nod, Leon and Cloud leaving the room just as he finished, but not before Leon gave Sora a kiss to the fore head. Terra leaned against the wall by the door, Zack walking over and pinning him there with his forearms on either side of the brunettes head.

"If you get hur-," the ravenette was instantly cut off by Terra's lips on his, a hand reaching up to black hair and tangling itself before air was needed.

"If I get hurt you'd what?" Terra questioned, gazing a little up into Zacks eyes.

"I would'nt be able to live with myself!" the ravenette leaned down, giving Terra another kiss before Riku slapped the back of his head and carried on walking through the door.

"C'mon, we gotta go look around!" Zack looked to the door and then back to the brunette, giving smile before bringing their foreheads together.

"Gotta go. We'll continue this later, gorgeous!" he reseaved a nod and a peck on his lips before the brunette ducked under his arms, walking through the door with a blush and following Micking through a portal. Zack gave a happy sigh, smiling as he looked to Aqua, who was staring at him with crossed arms and motherly look.

"I swear, if you hurt him you're dead meat, got it Fair!?"

"Y-yes, ma'am," Zack sprinted through the door, looking around the halls and daydreaming as he went along.

Aqua had been sitting there for what felt like two hours, fiddling with whatever she could find out of boredom.

"...Alright, that's it!" she exclaimed, standing up with enough speed to make anyone dizzy.

She threw her hands behind her back and pulled out two buckets of water with ice flouting around the top, walking over to Sora before throwing both buckets over him. Hearing a girly scream as she left his side, knowing it was Sora was awake, she quickly ran over to Vanitas and Roxas. She threw her amrs behind her again and pulled out a massive horn; breathing in a hell of a lot of air before forcing it into the horn, making an insanely loud 'wwwwwwww' sound. Vanitas and Roxas screamed in unison, holding their ears as they fell off of the bed, Roxas falling on top of Vanitas and moaning as they hit the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR, AQUA?" the ravenette yelled from his place on the ground under the black coated blonde.

She could see arms on the edge of the bed, pulling himself up to show his head. Vanitas struggled to stand, shaking as he stood and helping Roxas stand aswell, only to fail and be dragged to the floor again, landing ontop of Roxas this time.

"Well, it woke you up didn't it!?" she smiled as if she did nothing wrong, standing on the other side of the bed with crossed arms.

She looked over to Sora to see him shaking. Vanitas quickly stood, getting his balance back as he ripped the sheets from the bed he was just on and running over to Sora, helping him strip and wrapped the blanked around him, saying 'here' as he covered the brunette.

"Hey, is he alright, Vanitas?" she questioned, walking over with a frown.

The ravenette looked to his twin, getting a nod and turned Sora around, pulling the blanket from his torso to show his stomach. Aqua gave a gasp and looked to the two confused. Vanitas looked up to her and began explaining.

"Ya'know when Ventus was in Sora's heart?" he reseaved a nod and so he carried on. "He past down a few things, like fighting techniques, power and...being able to carry unborn babies!" he finished, wrapping the brunette back up.

"Oh my god, I am sooooo sorry, Sora! I really couldn't tell, I'm real-,"

"It's okay. You didn't know. It wasn't your fault. I'm fine and the...uh...baby's fine too. I'm not that far into pregnancy so it'll be fine," Sora cut in, smiling as he held his stomach under the sheet's that Vanitas held up.

"Alright, if you hold this up, I can get some clothes that would fit you. They'll be blacks and reds though since I don't like light colors!" the ravenette spoke calmly, pulling the sheet around him more so it wouldn't fall down when he let's go. he rseaved a nod and Vanitas ran to the dresser to get him dry clothes. Roxas sat on the edge of the bed, face completely white as he thought.

'Hang on, if Ventus got pregnant and Sora got pregnant, does that mean I could...but Vanitas isn't! Maybe he's never been bottom in a relationship, but that doesn't mean I couldn't get pregnant...I'm really confused now,' while he was thinking to himself he didn't realize he was making faces and that the other's were looking at him with raised brows as he made said faces.

* * *

ok, Aqua's wake-up technique was my idea...but we weren't going to leave those three asleep through this whole story, but they were asleep for the equivalance of a week or so.

any questions, plz R&R!


	19. the fatal question

HOLY HEARTLESS I FINALLY HAVE INTERNET AGAIN! I'm sooooooo sorry for not updating, but as i said...I HAD NO INTERNET! Now hopefully i can update my stories once again!...when my friend lets me borrow her computer and my roommate lets me use her WiFi! please enjoy!

* * *

While Roxas was still going through his 'pregnancy-possiblility-panic', Vanitas and Aqua were helping sora get dressed when Riku and Zack walked through the doors. To say that they were stunned was an understatement, but that didn't stop the silverette from rushing tto the young brunette and nearly crushing him in a death-grip hug.

"Riku…can't…breathe," Sora choked out.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was…how Leon and everyone else were," Riku exclaimed holding his best-friend at arms length, "how the hell were you able to wake up now?!"

"Aqua," the three keybladers answered pointing towards the bluentte.

"All it took was two buckets of ice-water and an air-horn," she admitted in an innocent way that sent shivers down Zack's back, 'I definitely need to stay on her good side,' he thought to himself.

"Where are the others at," Vanitas asked as he helped his twin to sit on the bed.

"There's quite a bit that you missed," Riku started to explain, "it may take awhile, but hopefully you guys can help us with this mission we're working on."

With a nod from the twins and Roxas, Riku began to tell them all that had transpired within the last two weeks….

Other Demension:

Ventus woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of his little girl crying; he carefully climbed out his bed and walked to the room next to his that harbored two cribs. The one on the left held his son, Aster; the little boy had golden blonde hair with streaks of black and he seemed to have inherited Vanitas' traits because his hair was just as spikey as his father's. The crib on the right held his precious daughter, Savinta, who was crying from possibly having a bad dream. Her hair was a midnight-black with golden, blonde highlights and had the same spiked-style her 'mother' did, but it spiked in the opposite direction.

Even though the twins were obviously ferturnal, their eyes held a unique similarity; they both had bright, cobalt eyes like Ventus, but you could the sharp specks of gold that dotted over the blue. Ven smiled as he picked up the wailing infant, rocking and bouncing her gently to soothe her tears and so that she didn't wake up brother.

"Shhh, Savinta, its okay…mama's here," he whispered to her in hopes to calm her down. It seemed to work somewhat, but the lil' girl still whimpered slightly as she cuddled into the blonde's chest.

"She's probably hungry, you know," a tired voice suggested from the doorway.

Ven turned around to find Sarafina leaning tiredly against the doorframe of the twin's room. Her lilac hair was disheveled from tossing endlessly in her bed and her blue eyes were hazey from lack of sleep. In her hand she held a pre-warmed bottle of formula; she walked over and carefully took Savinta from Ven's arms and sat down in a rocking-chair as she began to feed the tiny girl in her arms.

"Is it just me, or do you seem to already know my kids better than me," he laughed lightly as he stood next to his friend.

"Heh, I'd just call it…..women's intuition," she replied letting out a heavy yawn, "plus, there are some books in the livingroom that talk about child-care and nutrition that you could look at too."

"I guess I can't argue with that," he said quietly as he pulled a spare chair up next to her, his voice and eyes then switched to concern, "Xaila….'

"Can you call me Sara instead," she interrutped calmly, "it just feels…more like me…if that makes any sense…"

The blonde stared at her in silent shock; 'could she be regaining her memories?'

"Sara," he continued with a small smile, "are you sure you should be up right now? You and I both know you didn't get any sleep last night because of your reoccuring dreams."

The last week, Sarafina had been waking up screaming from some nightmares that she can't remember what they were about or what was happening in them. Both Ventus and Avonia began to worry it had something to do with her shattered memories.

"I feel fine Ven," she said, "just confused is all."

"Okay," he sighed in defeat, "but if you have any questions or want to talk, I'm always here for ya….and so is Avi!"

"Thanks Ventus," she said smiling up at him.

She handed him the empty bottle and went to put his daughter back in her crib. They stood in silence, waiting for the little ravenette to fall back asleep; after a few minutes, she was snoring lightly and Ven started walking out to put the bottle back in the kitchen.

"Um… Ven? There is one thing I'd like to ask you about," Sarafina inquired as she followed him down the stairs.

"Sure, what is it," he asked as he reached the last stair.

"Did I….did I 'die'…three years ago," she asked timidly looking down at her feet.

That one question caused Ven to to stop dead in his tracks, his face paling with wide eyes as the bottle slipped through his hand and shattered on the hard-wood floor.

-TBC-


	20. Where are the orbs?

Yay! another chptr!...i'm really bored right now...i better go hunt down some cookies!

Please R&R!

* * *

The World That Never Was:

"Okay, so what you're saying is, we need to find these weird memory orbs for my Ven," Vanitas asked staring at the silverette with a confused look.

"And he told you guys this while 'possessing' MY body," Sora exclaimed, slightly panicked and frustrated.

"Pretty much; apparently they're spread out in different worlds, including this one," Riku explained leaning from one leg to the other and looking at the others in the room as everyone fell silent.

"Well, if it's for Ven, I'll do anything," the ravenette announced.

It was at this time Sora chose speak, looking at his darker twin since he probably knew the answer.

"Hey Vanitas…what about me and….my 'situation'," he asked pointing to his stomach.

"Oh right; hey Aqua, you mind staying with him," Van asked turning back to the bluenette.

"Hang on just a sec, what problem," Riku asked, stopping everyone before they could carry on.

Sora gave a nervous gulp and looked away from his best friend. Vanitas glanced between the two and walked over to Riku; putting a hand on his back and taking him out of the room while looking over his shoulder to Sora who was staring after them with a little fear showing in his eyes.

Outside the room:

Vanitas led Riku a few yards away from the room and turned to face him with a serious look crossing his face.

"Look, I need you to listen and listen carefully! You can't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you…not even Leon! Sora said he'll tell him when he's good and ready," Vanitas began making sure the silverette was paying attention; he took a deep breath and bluntly said, "Sora's pregnant!"

"…Is this some kind of joke," Riku asked sounding a little pissed; he didn't like it when someone joked about his best friend.

"No, he really is pregnant, as in he's carrying a child in him. Ya know when Ventus was a part of Sora? He was able to pass on some abilities like strength, fighting techniques, magic spells…well he also past down the ability to conceive a child."

Vanitas held Riku at arm's length, hands on his shoulders to steady him as the truth sunk in and the silverette's face paled whiter than the walls in the hallway.

"Riku, he needs you to be his best friend right now, to keep calm and help him through this," Vanitas stated sincerely, his voice laced with concern and seriousness.

"Never took you for the sentimental types, Vanitas," the taller keyblader lightly joked.

"Dude, he's like my little twin brother, of course I'd be like this! I was overly protective with Ventus being only five weeks pregnant; while he was so calm about it, I was freaking out," Vanitas exclaimed waving his hands around, "Now…are you gonna be supportive and help Sora through this or what?"

"Yeah," Riku said with a small smile, "lets go back in!"

Mysterious Tower:

King Mickey and Master Terra had just arrived at Master Yen-Sid's tower to seek answers about the orbs Ventus had requested they find.

"Master Yen-Sid," Mickey greeted as the two bowed and looked to the floor when they entered, "we need to know what these memory orbs look like and what their powers are."

"Our friend Ventus disappeared two weeks ago and somehow was able to connect his heart with Sora's and started talking through him. He said we needed to gather the memory orbs, but we don't know why," Terra explained, his voice filled with deep concern for his friend, "we heard that you said they were in different worlds, but we are not sure which ones!"

"Their names are no different from the way they look, namely saying they are orbs. Three are the keys to fully unlocking the rest: one is in the darkest of worlds, one in the lightest of worlds and one is in your very homeland," the wise wizard stared at Terra as he spoke the last few words.

"The Land-of-Departure," the brunette questioned, earning a slow nod in return.

Meanwhile, King Mickey began counting off his fingers as he named the worlds Master Yen-Sid spoke of, "So, The Land-of-Departure, The World That Never Was…and…?"

"Wait…I remember over hearing Ventus and Vanitas a few months back; Ven was talking about a world he had visited once, said that it was like heaven, a place full of light that no Heartless, Unversed, or Nobodies could go there. The place was pure; Vanitas might even have trouble withstanding it! I can't remember the name of it, but I think Vanitas might!"

"So, they look like normal orbs and we know where two of them are and Vanitas may know where the third is; lets head back to the castle, the others should be showing up soon," the mouse said as he turned and walked away.

"Thank you, Master Yen-Sid, it was an honor meeting you again," Terra said as he bowed once more and earned a nod, but with a faint smile.


	21. Xemnas has to do a what!

hey guys! another chptr for our faithful readers! hope you like it!

Neither V nor I own Kingdom Hearts...except this story! XD

* * *

Hollow Bastion/Radiant Garden

Leon came walking out the 'Restoration Committee' building with Cloud, Yuffie, and Aerith; Cid said he'd stay behind to look up info on the Master Computer and Merlin said he'd visit Queen Minnie to inform her and check for anything that might help.

"Alright, we're going to Organization XIII's castle again; Cloud can you go on ahead and inform the others at the castle," Leon questioned facing the blonde swordsman.

"Sure," he spoke uncaringly as he walked away from the group.

"Okay, Ventus went missing and we can't find him; earlier today he 'talked' to us by using Sora's body and asked us to find these "Memory Orbs" and that's what we're going to do, but we have to meet up back at the castle to talk to the king first," Leon explained slowly walking with the two girls behind him.

"Okay, but are the others safe," Aerith asked worriedly with her hands folded in front of her chest, "you said that Vanitas, Roxas and Sora all fell unconscious moments after Ventus disappeared!"

"They're…fine, Aqua's looking after them."

Though his voice held no emotion, Aerith knew that her friend was worried beyond words; she gave him a silent nod and continued following.

Castle:

"So, when are you gonna tell Leon," Riku asked sitting on the edge of the bed next to a dark clothed Sora, who was sitting cross-legged in the middle of the bed.

"I don't know; he's gonna find out eventually, but I don't want this to be about me! We're looking for Ven and I don't want anyone to worry about me when he's the one that needs our help!"

"You really are a selfless person, ya know that," Riku laughed a little, folding his hands behind his head as he fell backwards onto the bed.

At that moment, Mickey and Terra walked; the brunette was instantly tackled to the ground by a certain hyper ravenette and having his mouth ravished by the said man.

"Mmmm…Zack!...C'mon, we got a job to do remember," he spoke breathlessly with Zack smiling over him.

"That was a 'welcome back' kiss! And this is an 'I-missed-you' kiss!"

He leaned down again and placed his lips over Terra's, but he ran his tongue over the bottom lip, asking for entrance, which was granted. Just then, Axel came running in, tripping over the two and cart-wheeled anime style over to a wall…which he hit face first.

"…OW…"

Roxas squirmed off the bed and walked over to the pained red-head, "Are you alright, Axel?"

"Yeah, anyway I asked the rest of the Organiz…at…ion….how are you awake," he asked pointing to his best-friend/ boyfriend who raised a brow.

Once Again!...the Twins and Roxas said, "Aqua" in unison and pointed towards the blue haired woman. The pyro looked over to her and it sent a shiver down his spine as he thought of how scary she could be.

"Hey, anyone alive in there," Roxas said clicking his fingers in front of the other's face earning his attention, "you said that you talked to the rest of the Organization members…."

"Oh yeah, they said they'd help…but…onlyifwecangetXemnastodoastriptease!" he said the last part fast enough for only the blonde to understand him, "Weird, I know, but they said that's the only thing that would make them want to help. I haven't even asked him yet and I…REALLY!...don't want to!"

Roxas took a second to get into a thinking position, ideas running through his head as he looked around the room, when they finally landed on the older brunette who was sitting in the ex-Soldier's lap.

"Hang on, Terra, you're like Xemnas' brother right," he asked, making the said keybearer look over to him.

"Well, not exactly," he explained as he stood up, (much to the horny ravenette's displeasure) crossing his arms in front of him, "We shared the same body for a time, but then Kingdom Hearts separated us. We still look the same, but we're not related."

"But, do you two act like family, like brothers or cousins," Axel questioned, waving his arms around.

"I guess we act like family; since we shared a body we can talk telepathically sometimes and just talk about random things, like friends, family, people we like….."

"Has he ever said anything about the person he loves or has a crush on," Roxas butted in.

"Well…yeah, he has!"

"Who is it?!" Axel asked quickly.

"S-aix…why…"

"Lets go Roxy," the pyro exclaimed dragging the blonde with him out of the room.

* * *

Hope you liked it! R&R plz!


	22. Where is Saix?

Another day...another chptr! hard to believe just a few pm's made this many chptrs in a fanfic! anyway...i and V-of-D don't own kingdom hearts...just the story and OC's.

* * *

Terra stared at the door the two ran through with complete confusion, shaking his head as looked away. He then remembered the question he needed to ask Vanitas; looking around the room, he saw the said boy leaning against the wall on his own, looking down to the ground.

"Hey Vanitas…I need to ask you something," he called walking over to the spaced-out ravenette.

Terra reached the boy, placing a hand on his shoulder, pulling him out of his thoughts with a 'huh?'. The dark haired looked up to the brunette with a tear running down his pale cheek; Terra saw this and pulled him into a hug which Vanitas didn't protest to.

"Don't worry, Vanitas. We'll get him back, just be a little bit patient…okay?" He got a slight nod in response and sighed, "This is gonna be hard to ask, but I need to know the name of the place that you and Ventus talked about a few months back….he said he had found someone there….do you remember the name?"

"…It's called Evaliana," Vanitas said through gritted teeth, tightening his grip on the older man's shirt, "why the hell do you need to know that?!"

"That's where one of the orbs are…and another two we know of is in this world and back home in The-Land-of-Departure," the brunette announced, looking at the dark-haired boy, feeling him loosen the grip on his shirt.

"So what's happening now? What do we do," Vanitas asked taking a deep breath and pulling away, showing his 'not-so-amused' expression: knitted brows that dipped down in the middle, angry eyes that he held when he was under Xehanort's control and a serious frown on his face. The old Vanitas was back in business.

"We have to wait for the rest of the group to show up before we do anything and then we go find the orbs," Terra smiled, crossing his arms as he saw Vanitas' determination kick in. They both looked over towards the door seeing Cloud walk through and head towards the king.

"Um….can…can I ask something," Sora spoke up timidly from his spot on the bed, waiting for Terra and Vanitas to look at him, "who was it that Ventus found on Evaliana?"

He saw his twin stiffen and look away when he asked and suddenly wondered if it was too hard for him to answer; after a minute of silence, Vanitas finally spoke,

"Its…where he found Sarafina….before she came to live with us…"

The smaller brunette was stunned silent, but he instantly felt Riku, who was still lying on the bed next to him, go stone-still at the mention of the girl's name.

Elsewhere…..

Axel and Roxas had been walking for ages, worried that they wouldn't be able to find the blue-haired moon lover. They checked in his office, he wasn't there; they even dared to check his room…he wasn't there either.

"Where the hell could he be," the red-head complained, crossing his arms as they carried on walking down the hall.

Roxas gave him no response, except a sigh of boredom, looking out of the windows as he passed. Just then, he saw a hint of blue behind a tree and stopped, causing Axel to turn and raise a brow of confusion.

"Hey, what's up Rox?"

"Is that him," the blonde questioned, pointing his finger to the patch of blue he saw and squinting his eyes. Axel also squinted his eyes, seeing the same blue Roxas had noticed and a smile spread across his face.

"Yeah, that's him, lets go!"

The pyro ran down the hall with the blonde right behind him, dust following the two as they ran at an intense speed. They busted through the courtyard doors and carried on running until they saw the bluenette they needed.

"SAIX! We need your help," Axel yelled at the top of his lungs as he tackled his expressionless friend. The Lunar-Diviner gave a growl and kicked the flame-headed man off.

"What could possibly be so important that you had to tackle me to the ground, Number VIII," he hissed, standing to his full height and dusting himself off while Roxas helped Axel up off of the floor and crossed his arms once the pyro could stand on his own.

"Well, we need you to get Xemnas to do a strip-tease…." the blonde stated bluntly, seeing Saix raise a brow at him and Axel. The bluenette's yellow eyes didn't leave the two as he crossed his arms and questioned:

"Why would you two need the Superior to do such a strange request?"

"Okay, so we need the Organization members to help us find these orbs and I asked for their help and they said they'll only help if we get Xemnas to 'Strip-tease'," Axel explained, leaning the palm of his hand on his hip while the other hand just hung there.

"And you need me…why?"

"Because we happen to know from a reliable source, that Xemnas has a thing for you and we need you to somehow get him to strip-tease in front of the group," Roxas butted in before Axel could explain any further, "So….what do ya say?"

* * *

TBC!


End file.
